


wandering thoughts.

by razussy



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Everyone in the class is mentioned, F/F, Oneshot, Other, Slightly suggestive, Very headcanon based, also kirumi is lesbian, but she is kinda clueless, how do i tag this lol, kirumi is dangerously observant, slight kirumugi, slight yonameno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 20:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30044058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razussy/pseuds/razussy
Summary: kirumi has cleaning duty each and every end of the week.
Relationships: implied Tojo Kirumi/Shirogane Tsumugi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	wandering thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> this has been in my drafts since october 2020 oh my GOD it was going to be different but i just wanted to get it over with after having it started for so long U__U anyways. the formatting sucks and i didn't reread it pls bare with Me ,,

she could be spending her friday afternoon anywhere else, but there she was, sweeping the front of the empty classroom. not that it was an issue - as the ultimate maid, it made her feel useful to have her talent help out even if it wasn’t her turn to clean up. it isn’t like she had a packed schedule for her evening, either, surprisingly.  
kirumi watched as the broom’s bristles collected the dirt on the floor, piling it into a specific spot that she’d push onto the dustpan whenever she finished the front of the room. the noise of it scraping against the cold surface put her at ease; a reassuring sound to her, one she was absolutely familiar with.

shifting away from the teacher’s podium and near one of the rows of desks closest to the side wall, she thought about the students that sat in each seat. rantaro, korekiyo, gonta, and kokichi. she was not too close to any of them, nor did she care for them as people, but will commit to the tasks given to her by them. sharpening pencils, picking up papers, cleaning up pen ink on the desktops… sometimes she questions the childish nature of them, mainly when she notices the broken pens in their hands and shocked expressions that the flimsy utensil would make a mess.  
she thought about her fellow classmates in this row, nothing but the idiotic shenanigans they get up to when they have a free day. as simple as that.

after pushing the dirt and scraps of paper into her dustpan, along with trashing the contents, she moved to the first middle row. kaede, maki, kiibo, and miu. she stared down at the desks, more or less forgetting kiibo had existed for a moment. she didn’t have much of an issue with him, unlike the other three boys (gonta is simply naive and too nice to realize the destructive actions.) however she spent the most time with her sweeping near the girl’s seats, mind drifting to images of the female students.  
a photogenic brain, easily able to picture people, places, or things she’s seen without much effort - that doesn’t mean she tends to blank on who is in her class, of course. sometimes she did find it beneficial, whether for doing her assignments or to inform someone of what she witnessed. again, she enjoyed the thought that she was useful.

kirumi shifted her arms so she could reach the broom under the seat, knowing there wouldn’t be much considering kaede was the type to keep her and her surroundings tidy. it wasn’t hard to assume this; her hair consistently stayed combed and rested on her shoulders, her clothes always tucked into her printed skirt, her face quickly washed and applied with a bit of eye makeup, and her nails constantly trimmed and painted with polish. often a simple pink shade, similar to her eye color, or white with black music notes dotted on only her ring fingers.  
even the way she revealed herself to everyone would give off the ‘respect’ vibe. spoke clear, gaze strong, manners present.

sighing a soft, inaudible breath, she went on to clear out the odd amount of dirt and sand under maki’s desk. this did not bother kirumi as much, as she was aware the girl spent most of her time outside engaging in a number of activities everyone vaguely knew of. she is the type to not worry about getting wet as it downpoured, and not bat an eye if the clumps of moist dirt on her heels were to track around inside any building. the maid favored her quiet, mysterious demeanor over most of the students in the class; though, she is a bit disappointed to know maki does not want or need her assistance as often as others. there were boundaries with that sort of topic, and to a degree, she understood why this is.  
this does not mean she attempts to offer herself to either take her finished work to the professor, or perhaps offer if she needs a subject re-explained - kirumi is always quick to notice the blank or clueless expression on the mutual’s face. her eyes squinted ever so slightly as she reread the words on the page, her body tensed just enough to prove the gears in her head were running. you’d have to be a real observant being in order to catch these details.

she skipped over kiibo’s desk to miu’s, standing still as she checked the floor around and under it. with a discontent ‘hmph’, kirumi propped the broom aside and got onto her knees; she saw there were a few pieces of chewed gum deliberately stuck under the desk. they were new, since she had the knowledge to discard the hardened candy every so often to avoid the risk of ants in their classroom. after grabbing a tissue box and using said tissues to remove the gum, she thought more of the student behind this.  
sure, she can tolerate miu and easily avoids confrontation with her as she occasionally does what she asks, but there was still an oddity to her she had yet to figure out. the way she purposely attacked her rivals - the main one being kokichi - and the small smirks that tug on her lips once the argument was either dropped or wrapped up. the times she accepts the insults thrown at her, despite her being quite intelligent and skilled with her talent. kirumi does appreciate the extra work from her, however, it busied her more with her job that didn’t have a completion time.

finishing up this, she strolled back to the front to examine the second middle row: shuichi, kaito, herself, himiko. it took less than a second to sweep around shuichi’s desk, but unfortunately a bit longer with kaito’s, as he did not care about dropping the crumbs of his food he sneaks in class. no big deal, nothing would be hard to get off the floor since he is smart enough not to squish the bits with his shoes - puts him more into a predicament with dirty shoes than her. kirumi cruised over to her desk, usually on top of keeping her stuff nice and orderly, so this was merely the same situation as the detective’s seat.  
but the swiftness of the row halted once more upon reaching himiko’s spot, where it seems glitter had made its way around possibly from hitchhiking onto her cape or skirt after a magic trick.

glitter was a bit more tedious to clean, the specs could attach anywhere they wanted; yet she had the patience to get back on her knees to rub the sparkles off the floor with some tissues. as she put pressure in her fingertips against the thin tissue and ground, she furrowed her brows as the realization she did not often look behind her to see himiko. logic and reason, kirumi didn’t have eyes on the back of her head to take in the slight quirks of the mage. fortunately for her, she would listen to the soft yawns close to how a kitten would sound, and just imagine that her nose scrunched up as she did.  
from her knowledge, himiko favored affection in the form of head pats or hair strokes; similar to a cat, which does fit her description in a cute way. time to time, she can check the girl behind her when handing back a practice sheet for the period, and the picture of himiko slouched over on the desktop with her cheek resting against the palm of her hand, and the brim of her witch hat covering her closed eyes was vividly present.

ah, and here was tenko’s desk. the top constantly engraved from the pencils and pens she used, the markings usually basic shapes or emoticons. there were dents here and there thanks to tenko smacking a bit too hard on her desk, her strength too much for it, but other than that… it was relatively clean. all she had to do was sweep around the area, leading to the next desk that appeared more colorful than the rest of the class.  
the stains of paint and ink from markers were scattered near the edges of the top, indicating angie tends to keep her art off to the side and multitask as she took her notes. to support this further, often under her fingernails there will be a yellow or orange shade stuck there; on the rest of her hands, there would be dots and lines from whenever she attempted to cap the marker she was using. a bubbly, sweet girl kirumi is fond of and would tend to glance over at when she heard her talk passionately about her interests.

after a couple minutes of giving an attempt on washing off the stains, to which was unsuccessful, she slid over to the second to last seat that was one of the cleaner ones. of course, as expected from an ultimate cosplayer, tsumugi would play with her hair and daydream about whatever anime or manga she was into - her strands of hair left behind on the chair and floor. not many, but looking hard enough while you clean, it was easy to see. kirumi loved being able to see her clock back into reality and take a quick look around to figure out if she was missing anything, whether it was new notes on the board or if she had to be checking out a chapter in her textbook. it was just amusing, she guesses; the little smile that tugged on the ends of her mouth, the slight flush in her cheeks to imply her possible thoughts, quite cute to the maid and perhaps others, if they noticed it by now.

last but certainly not least was ryoma’s desk, and as expected from the more reserved boy, there was only dirt to sweep up that naturally tracked inside the building from outside. he didn’t do nor say much, leaning to the “stay out of trouble” end of the spectrum, which was admirable. picking up the dustpan and emptying it into the trash can, kirumi mentally checked the cleaning task off her bucket list, the next thing to do is simply head back to her dorm. after she put away the items in their proper spots, she collected her bag and left the classroom; she locked the door from the outside, pocketing the key away in her bag so she wouldn’t forget it the following week.

kirumi’s footsteps were light, her body moving throughout the building like a quiet shadow, unlike the footsteps coming from students in front of her. the trio in her class - himiko, angie, and tenko - all walking together and chatting, she assumes it is a matter involving a lost item. tenko had a habit of doing such, the credit going to her adhd that makes her life harder compared to others.  
“himiko, i only asked you to come help me!” whined tenko, who received a tired eye roll from the small mage.  
“and angie was with me, i can’t leave her behind,” replied himiko, who shifted her shoulder away from the sudden touch of tenko’s hand.

“don’t worry, tenko, atua will not punish you for being jealous! nyahaha!” giggled angie, her hands clasped together as she smiled wide. when kirumi was noticed by the girls, they greeted her before going back to their former quarrel; the ultimate maid said her hellos back, continuing on to the exit so she could rest herself in bed, and perhaps finish her mini sewing project.  
surprisingly, many students were still walking about campus, either meeting up with one another or sitting by the water fountain and gaze down at a book, game console, or homework. due to this, it did not stun her to see another classmate of hers propping her phone up on a bench, more than likely creating one of those silly videos again for her online presence.

“afternoon, tsumugi,” hummed kirumi, as she stopped right at the edge of the camera’s blindspot. she always enjoyed speaking to her, the things she’d go on about gave her the desire to get into her interests just to have the ability to carry conversations.  
“oh! hi kirumi, you’re already done with the classroom?” asked tsumugi, pushing her oval glasses up before they fell off her face. she was still crouched down, hands off her phone as she did not want to accidentally press the record option. from the position, she had to look directly up at the maid… thank god she never wore short skirts.

ignoring the sudden wave of heat, kirumi gave her a nod and rested her hands in front of her. “yes, it took a bit longer since miu has that bad habit i’ve mentioned to you sometime ago.”  
“ugh, the way she disposes gum, right? she reminds me of this one delinquent in a show i didn’t enjoy, yet i binged it anyways.” she let out a soft huff, her eyes glancing down for a moment that kirumi didn’t want to guess where exactly she shifted to. “anyways! i was about to record the first part of my tiktok, kinda like a title card that leads into my next cosplays!” as tsumugi went on about the plans for her video, kirumi listened closely, taking in each word and imaging how they’d turn out; she thought about offering to help with sewing certain patterns or accessories.

“that’s lovely, i can’t wait to see all of it. if you ever need assistance, you know what to do,” smiled kirumi, looking down at her and hoping the girl had not noticed the multiple moments of her eyes focusing elsewhere. it isn’t like she wished to, it was impulse, or so she likes to think that is the reason for her actions.  
“thank you so much! there are some items that need specific stitching techniques, so i’ll need to figure that out, and i only know one ultimate that can breeze through it!” gushed tsumugi, knowing the maid wouldn’t stay long if she knew she were about to go on a rant about how great of a person she was. compliments were hard to take in, especially from her fellow classmates.

saying their goodbyes, they went on with their previous activities independently. the stroll to her dorm room didn’t have any interruptions, just small acknowledgements of other ultimates that were standing around in the courtyard or hallways. when she entered her room, she noticed her roommate was not there, giving her time to actually sit and indulge in her own occupations. even with her room buddy she will take up every chore, like cleaning or making the beds, or replacing the drinks and foods they can have.  
judging by the time and state of the room, her roommate left a number of minutes ago for the school’s supper; she knows that they have a significant other so it was fast logic that they went to eat with them for a while.  
quickly, kirumi unpacked her things and dressed into her nightgown, a little uncommon for her as she stays in her uniform until bed, but tonight she was changing up her routine: actually be comfortable and take time for herself. as she grabbed a water bottle from the mini fridge, she thought about the students she saw on the way here; tenko’s visibly upset expression, himiko’s light eyebags, angie’s bounce in her steps, tsumugi’s excited nature. they were all cute and in-character, it made her happy that nothing was different.  
of course, her being invasive without the others knowing was not different, either. she doesn’t like this new observation of hers, needing to take an unnecessary glimpse down like how the perverted boys do at the school during gym.

oh goodness, it was worse with the cosplayer. it didn’t help that she already had unfamiliar feelings for the girl, the want for a bond a bit out of bounds for the two ultimates. the perspective they were at practically fueled the impulse to outline her chest with her eyes, she didn’t understand why tsumugi stayed on her knees throughout their entire interaction. that must mean something, doesn’t it? the cosplayer did seem uncomfortable with her knees digging into the pebbles on the ground, forgetting her skirt could protect her if she put the fabric under her, yet stayed in the position as she rambled. her face seemed redder than usual; however, this could be from her passionate rant and the weather affecting her body temperature.  
maybe the angle was just as teasing for tsumugi as it was from kirumi?

sure, the maid’s chest doesn’t fill the cup size she has, but having a girl look down at you that appears stoic and mother-like is probably attractive to certain people. hell, tsumugi has a thing for anime maids, which she’s expressed many times in the past - not to mention she is out to the class for loving women. kirumi fell back in a chair, her knitting supplies in-hand, ready to complete whatever she had started too long ago for her to remember the exact date.  
these wandering thoughts may pass, she hopes they do, she has an unwanted amount daily along with information she could live without (she didn’t need to memorize kaede’s and maki’s bra size but she did, she excuses it by saying it was only because they needed sweaters to match their boyfriends.)

shaking her head, kirumi put her attention onto the material in front of her, forcing her mind to think about the stitching and how far she wants to get to for the day. in the end, she put her hands on autopilot throughout the time she had alone - the thoughts coming back on how her future would go if she accepted the new fact about herself, the fact of her fondness for women is more apparent than it is for men. to put it in simple terms, she can live without a boyfriend or husband, she cannot see herself with one; a girlfriend or wife, though? her heart did a backflip just thinking about it.  
this discovery could be a good thing… unless that stops her female classmates from wanting her help. probably not, most of them were like her, anyways. she guesses that is a good thing.

**Author's Note:**

> gay gay homosexual gay


End file.
